Bed of Thorns
by kawaii2
Summary: In a mysterious and eerie forest, Inu-Yasha finds a beautiful rose, and presents it to Kagome. Accidentally, she prickes her finger on its sharp thorns,and something terrible happens to her...
1. Fragrance of Danger

STORY: BED OF THORNS               CHAPTER: 1 

Concealed in the darkness of petals and fragrance, a girl smiled.

****

          Inu-Yasha yawned loudly. Miroku had just been lecturing him on 50 ways to land a girl. It obviously didn't work, as Miroku was often found chasing girls instead of being chased by them.

          Inu-Yasha flicked a sleeping Myoga off his shoulder, and wished that Kagome would hurry back soon-not because he liked her, of course. It was just that she was his shard detector, he said to himself. But somehow, no matter how much he told himself that, his heart seemed to be unconvinced.

          "INU-YASHA!!!" Miroku yelled. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?!?"

          "Feh," Inu-Yasha replied with a condescending air, "it's all a bunch of crap."

A vein popped in Miroku's head, and a few seconds later, Inu-Yasha was found face- down in the mud, with several bumps on his head.

          "Tell you what, Inu-Yasha," Sango added dreamily, "girls _love_ flowers-especially roses."

          "Eh?" Inu-Yasha said with a confused look on his face. "What does that have to do with me?"

          Sango and Miroku lost their patience.

"It has to do with KAGOME, you idiot!!!" Sango shouted angrily. "Show her affection by giving her ROSES!!!"

          "Kagome? Affection? Who says I like that girl?" Inu-Yasha retorted back, while blushing tomato red.

          "Inu-Yasha, even I am smart enough to see that you care for Lady Kagome!" shouted Miroku, while waving his staff in anger.

          " Feh," Inu-Yasha repeated, "I'm getting away from you weird people." Saying, he marched off, leaving Sango and Miroku seething in anger.

***

          After he had gone quite a distance, Inu-Yasha stopped in the midst of an oddly silent forest. There were no birds to be heard, and only pale streams of sunlight shone through the branches of the trees. As Inu-Yasha's eyes followed an especially bright streak of light, his eye caught upon a beautiful red rose in a briar patch. 

          It outshone the rest of the roses in color and size. The reddish tone of the petals was bright red- almost resembling the color of blood. The size of the rose seemed larger than normal, and strangely enough, there were more thorns on this particular rose than usual.

          Inu- Yasha stepped toward the rose slowly, and looked at it. It brought back memories of the previous conversation with Miroku and Sango, and he blushed. He wondered if he should give the rose to Kagome, after all, he did want her to know he sort of appreciated her help. It didn't mean that he loved her, Inu-Yasha reminded himself. It was only a gesture of thanks.

          Still, there was something strange about the rose; a heavy, mysterious aura clung to it, like a spider on a spider web.

          Inu-Yasha shook the thoughts out of his head, and carefully plucked the rose off its stem, the dew on the petals shining dangerously red.

          Inu-Yasha skipped out of the quiet forest, and grinned when he thought of the smile on Kagome's face when she saw the rose.

***

Inu-Yasha's Lesson: Always listen to Miroku's lectures, or you'll get hurt.

***

AN:  If you value the life of this fic, then REVIEW!!!!


	2. Sharp Thorns

Inu- Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, also the wonderful creator of Ranma ½ 

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS OUT THERE!!!! BECAUSE OF YOU, THIS FIC WILL LIVE A LITTLE LONGER!!! ^ ^

STORY: BED OF THORNS                   CHAPTER: 2

Inu- Yasha held the rose out.

"Kagome, because you've been helping me so long, I've decided to present you this rose as a t-token of my ap- "

"ARGGHH!!! I can't say it!!" Inu-Yasha shouted in frustration at the Kagome substitution (a tree, to put it bluntly) in front of him.

          "I'll have to try this again!" Inu-Yasha rubbed his hands together, and faced the tree again.

          "Kagome, I need t- "

          "Need to what, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha froze in his tracks, and forced himself to turn around. There, in front of him, was Kagome. She looked flushed and tired from just traveling through the well.

          Inu-Yasha blushed, and waved his hand frantically. "N-nothing! You're bothering me in my time of peace!"

Kagome shrugged. "Okay, Inu-Yasha. If that's what you want, I'll leave you alone." She started back towards the village.

          Inu-Yasha felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, and hurriedly grabbed onto Kagome's wrist. "No! That's no what I meant! I need to give you something!"

          Kagome turned slowly, and looked at Inu-Yasha quizzically.

 "I'm listening…"

          Inu-Yasha tensed up again, and he started his speech for the third time.

"Kagome, I really wanted to tell y- "

"Tell Kagome what, Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked, suddenly appearing from behind a bush.

          Inu-Yasha stopped in surprise at this interruption, and glowered at irritably at Shippo. "And just what are YOU doing here?"

One more head emerged from the bush, and it bopped Shippo on the head.

"Shippo, how could you? And just when things were going to get juicy too!"

Suddenly, sensing a murderous atmosphere around him, Miroku turned, and saw a very deadly looking Inu-Yasha glaring daggers at him.

"Miroku…. Shippo…" he said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Ah…I think it is time for us to depart!" Miroku said in a nervous voice, then grabbed Shippo and ran.

          Inu-Yasha stared at them angrily, until they were just two dots in the horizon. It isn't fair, he complained bitterly to himself, why did these things ALWAYS have to happen?!?

          "Inu-Yasha? Didn't you have something to tell me?" asked Kagome gently, bringing him out of his thoughts.

          "Ye-ah…I did. Kagome," Inu-Yasha fidgeted, "I really want to thank you for helping with the shards, and so I decided to get you something."

          Kagome eagerly watched as Inu-Yasha brought something out of the sleeves of his kimono. Once she saw what it was, she gasped in surprise.

          "Inu-Yasha, it's beautiful," Kagome exclaimed as she admired the rose. Inu-Yasha relaxed a little. "It's for you," he said hastily.

          Kagome's hand trembled as it slowly reached out to take the rose from Inu-Yasha's hand. As her hand closed around the stem, her finger pricked itself on a thorn.

          "Oh!" Kagome cried out, and jumped back. A little speck of blood had appeared on that finger, and the color was oddly bright- like the color of the rose. Inu-Yasha quickly seized her hand and examined it.

          "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked anxiously.

          "Yeah, I think so," Kagome replied in a weak voice. She had often pricked her finger before, but somehow, this time, she felt a little lightheaded. Kagome looked down at the dot of blood, and the color seemed to get more intense the longer she glanced at it. She felt nauseas, and the ground started to spin. Grabbing hold of Inu-Yasha's shoulder in order to steady herself, Kagome tried to ease the dizziness.  Everything was swirling together; white turned to black, green turned to red. Then, she could only see red everywhere, and felt smothered under a heavy fragrance. 

Kagome heard Inu-Yasha's voice calling her worriedly, and then she lost consciousness.

***

Inu-Yasha's Lesson: Never give a rose with thorns.

***

AN: If no less then 5 reviews are submitted, this fic will catch the "Discontinued virus"! 


	3. Palace of Roses

P

Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!!!!

Thank you to ALL you reviewers!!!! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for two chapters! Thanks to you, I've developed a firewall against the virus!!! (I don't know if my computer terms are right…^ ^;) By the way, this fic has NOTHING to do with Utena.

Is this chapter long enough? I hope so…J

STORY: BED OF THORNS               CHAPTER: 3

Inu-Yasha felt Kagome's forehead, and was aware that it felt normal. Then why wouldn't she wake up? Inu-Yasha's mind screamed. Kagome had seemed fine enough a few minutes ago. Now, here she was, lying on a cold straw mattress in Kaede's hut. Kaede had just left a few moments ago; to gather some herbs that she thought "might" help awaken Kagome.

            "Might." The word echoed in Inu-Yasha mind a few times. Just what did that old woman mean by "might"? Was there a chance that Kagome wouldn't wake up at all? His thoughts wandering mindlessly in his head, Inu-Yasha went outside to calm down.

            Just as his hand pushed the curtain out, Inu-Yasha felt something hard hit his face…something shaped like a boomerang. Before he had a chance to complain, Inu-Yasha's ears were deafened by a loud noise.

            "Inu-Yasha, YOU IDIOT!!! You're not supposed to give Kagome a rose with THORNS!!!" Sango screamed.

            "B-but…how was I supposed to know!?" Inu-Yasha snapped back.

            "Are you purposely trying to be dumb?" Sango yelled back, aggravated. A hand suddenly reached out, and patted Sango on the back.

            "Sango, you should know that while Inu-Yasha is very skilled in fighting, when it comes to brains, he is…what I should say d- "

"Just what do you mean by that, Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked in a sarcastic tone, while burying his fist in Miroku's face.

"What he means," Sango replied, "is that it's your fault Kagome's like this!"

            A pained look crossed Inu-Yasha's face, and he lowered his head. Sango's eyes widened when she realized what she had just blurted out, and opened her mouth to apologize.

            "Inu-Yasha, I didn't mean th- "

            "Don't bother, Sango. It is my fault." He turned his back on her and Miroku. "I guess I better go see if she's any better." Then Inu-Yasha slowly walked back in. Sango and Miroku stared after him.

            ***

A bright light glinted around the ceiling, and Kagome opened her eyes groggily, and looked up. To her surprise, instead of being greeted by a small and warm hut, she found herself surrounded by glass walls. They sparkled and shone with each movement Kagome made.

            "Where am I?" She asked aloud, while gazing around her. "Welcome to my Palace of Roses. I've been waiting for you for awhile, my dear Kagome."

            Kagome turned around, and saw a red haired young man looking back at her. He wore a crown on his head with a rose emblem and looked about 17. "Are you some kind of weirdo? Stay away from me or I'll scream!" Kagome said, while glaring at him.

The guy grinned. "I'm only someone who has fallen in love with you." Kagome blushed furiously, and then recovered herself quickly.

            "How and why did you bring me to this place," she demanded loudly.

            "Well, I just said why. Tell me, when you were small, didn't you have a garden of your own? And in the flowers, didn't you tend the roses especially well?"

            Kagome closed her eyes, and thought. Now that he mentioned it, when she was small, she did plant a garden of her own. And the roses she raised, did seem more striking than the other flowers. "What does that have to do with me?"

            " In this place, everyone's life is connected to a single rose whom they have a blood pact with. If the rose dies, so does the person. In order to bring you here, you had to have your life tied to a rose. And so, I deliberately eavesdropped on your friend Inu-Yasha's previous conversation, and planted a beautiful rose right where he would find it. Coincidentally, you pricked your finger on a thorn on that rose, and the blood that resulted sealed the pact between you and that rose."

            Kagome covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief. "That means that my life depends on a single rose's well-being?"

            The prince nodded his head. "Well, actually, you are in no real danger. My consultants have come up with a method that lets our roses bloom forever. On the other hand, if some one were to pluck a petal, or crush the rose, the owner of the rose would feel the effect. That is why we keep our life- rose by our side." He winked at Kagome. "As for your rose, I'm keeping it for you. Now how about a kiss? I mean, you are going to stay with me forever."

            Kagome backed away quickly, and narrowed her eyes. "You think you're so smart, just kidnapping me like this. But don't you think Inu-Yasha's going to notice my disappearance?" 

             The prince smirked. "I prefer to go by Rui instead of "you". I don't think Inu-Yasha's going to be noticing your disappearance for quite a while."

            "What do you mean?" Kagome asked in a low voice.

Rui pointed to a mirror by him, and said, "Watch." 

On the reflection of the mirror, Kagome saw Inu-Yasha in the small hut. She was just about to pound the glass, when she saw herself lying on a mattress in the corner.

'But if I'm here,' Kagome wondered, 'who's that?'

***

Inu-Yasha walked into the hut, and sat down, his spirits low. If he had bothered to just scrape the thorns off with his claws, this wouldn't have happened, he told himself in a depressed way. He was just so inexperienced with this "romance" stuff. Now he wished he had listened to Miroku's lecture.

            "Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha's ears pricked up, and he quickly bent over the matt. "Kagome…you're awake?" he said in a stunned voice.

            "Yeah. I feel better now. Come closer."

Inu-Yasha obeyed, and shuffled closer, until he was right beside her. Kagome slowly sat up, and then turned towards Inu-Yasha. She looked at him adoringly, put her hands against his shoulder. Inu-Yasha felt his cheeks getting hot, and his heart began to thump. Why was she acting like this? 

            Suddenly, before he knew it, she leaned onto him, and kissed him on the lips. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.

            ***

Back in the glass room, Kagome gasped loudly, and she slid to the ground, her heart sinking. What just happened? Did that impersonation of her just kiss Inu-Yasha?

The prince took a step towards her, and then leaned down. "Didn't I tell you? He isn't missing you at all." 

***

Inu-Yasha's Lesson: ALWAYS get suspicious if Kagome kisses you out of the blue.

            ***

Review to make me happy. Making me happy makes me make more chapters!!! (try saying that 10 times in a row  (: &)


	4. Revealance

Finally, I managed to squeeze this into my schedule. Heheh. Actually, I was motivated by how sweet Inu-Yasha was in a certain episode of the anime. 

Inu-Yasha is Rumiko Takahashi's!!!

STORY: BED OF THORNS        CHAPTER: 3 

After the shock of the kiss had worn off, Inu –Yasha felt his arms unconsciously slip around Kagome's waist, and felt himself returning the kiss.

 ***

The real Kagome couldn't hold herself any longer. She felt worse than the time she had seen Kikyo kiss Inu- Yasha. She pounded on the mirror with force, with no avail.

            "Inu- Yasha! That's not ME! INU- YASHA!" Kagome cried out at the reflecting mirror. The prince shook his head, and laughed silently to himself.

 ***

            Inu- Yasha's ears pricked up. Startled, he broke away from the kiss. Had he just heard Kagome's voice? Silly! He told himself. How could Kagome be faraway when she was right beside him? Convincing himself, Inu- Yasha laid his head on Kagome's shoulder, his nose drowned in her scent.

            Wait…that wasn't right, his nose deciphered. This girl didn't smell like a warm and cozy room. She smelled more like some sort of plant or vegetation. Inu-Yasha backed away from her embrace, and glared at her. "Who are you?" he demanded angrily.

            The girl in front of him cocked her head in surprise. "Why, Inu- Yasha, I am Kagome."

            Inu- Yasha's claws twitched. "Don't lie to me! My nose never deceives me!"

The girl sighed. "You know, it would've been so much easier if you were satisfied just kissing me. That way, you could've been happy with me, while Prince Rui was happy with that girl Kagome."

            Inu- Yasha's head snapped up quickly. "Did you say…Kagome?" He grabbed the girl tightly by the collar. "Tell me! What did that bastard do to her?"

The girl smirked, and laughed in a high- pitched voice. Inu-Yasha felt his temper rising.

            "Shut up! Answer me now!!!" he snarled.

Almost out of breath, the impersonation forced a smile, and said in a low voice, "Let me go, and I'll tell you." Inu- Yasha slowly took his hands off her, but stayed close. The girl, kneeled down for a few seconds to catch her breath, then walked to Inu- Yasha. She softly placed a hand on his cheek, and brought him close to her.

            Inu- Yasha immediately stiffened. "What are you doing? Hurry up and tell me!"

The girl smiled coldly, and whispered into Inu- Yasha's ear. "I don't have to tell you anything."

            Before Inu- Yasha could react, she quickly pulled a rose out of her pocket, and pointed it towards him. Instantly, a flood of fragrance filled the room. Inu- Yasha stared blankly for a few moments. Then, baring his teeth, he started after her, but somehow, his legs wouldn't budge.

            Cursing under his breath, Inu- Yasha covered his nose. "Damn, this smell is somehow paralyzing me!"

            The girl leaped out of the hut, and swiftly landed outside. "You see the power of my rose? You'll NEVER rescue your woman with strength like that, half- breed!"

            His knees wavering under the effects of the smell, Inu- Yasha felt himself start to kneel onto his knees. 'At this rate, that woman will get away, and I'll never be able to find out where Kagome is!' Thoughts of the times with Kagome flooded his mind, and Inu- Yasha felt himself burn with anger.

            'That wench won't stop me from rescuing Kagome! I won't let anyone stand in my way!' Inu- Yasha painfully pulled himself up, and felt the effect of the paralysis slowly wear away. Once fully up, he hurriedly unsheathed the Tetsusagia, and started after the girl at lightning speed.

            "You won't get away! Not until I know where Kagome is!!!"

In a flash, Inu –Yasha appeared by the girl. Quickly, he lifted the Tetsusagia, and was about to bring it down on her, when the girl turned around, and softly said, "Inu- Yasha."

            Inu- Yasha froze in midair. Standing that way, she reminded him of Kagome, and he relaxed his grip.

            Seizing the moment, the girl jumped out of the sword's path. "What a joke. You can't bring yourself to kill me, because I resemble the girl you love. How pitiful!" Laughing loudly, she started to lift the rose in her hand again.

             Inu- Yasha screamed at himself in his mind. If that girl attacked him with the same shower of fragrance, he'd be toast! Acting quickly, he dodged the hit, and leaped behind her. Then, Inu- Yasha swiftly brought down the Tetsusagia. 

            The girl turned around, and crossed her hands in front of her face to shield herself. It was her fatal mistake. The sharp fang shredded the rose in half. The girl's eyes widened, then opened her mouth in a silent scream as her body disappeared into thin air.

            The petals of the dissipated rose dropped to the ground lifelessly. Inu- Yasha stared at them quietly, and then looked out at the horizon.

            'Kagome, wait for me! I won't let anything happen to you!' Resolving that to himself, he watched as the sun slowly set, turning the sky a soft shade of pink and lavender.

 ***

Inu- Yasha's Lesson: People who look too much like Kagome are a problem.  

***

AN: Um….if the girl seems too much like Kodachi, I'm really sorry. The thought went through my mind while I was typing this. J Review! ( I've decided to stop my previous ways of begging for reviews because one reviewer complained about it. If you're curious to see who, take a look at the reviews)


	5. Discussion

Inu- Yasha isn't mine!!!! 

Also, I'm trying to add more details to my chapters, and thank you for your suggestions!!! I've decided to use one reviewer's idea about Kouga entering the scene…

STORY: BED OF THORNS              CHAPTER: 5 

As the event with Inu- Yasha and the girl unfolded, Kagome was silent, engrossed in the whole thing. Although the mirror didn't pick up any pitches of sounds, Kagome could practically predict every line that Inu- Yasha said. She was tense when her imposter was placed her small hand on Inu- Yasha's cheek, and was quietly cheering as Inu- Yasha quickly finished the rose- girl off. When the last particles of her had evaporated, Kagome could hear herself breathe a sigh of relief.

            She relaxed her limbs from sitting in the same position, and moved to a more comfortable arrangement, with her knees kneeled in front of the mirror. Seeing Inu- Yasha fight with his Tetsusagia made her smile wistfully. She had forgotten how much she missed the stupid idiot. She missed his smirk, his haughty attitude, and even their continuous arguments over the shards. Kagome felt a sudden pain shoot through her chest, and she placed her hand over it.

            "Inu- Yasha…" she murmured softly under her breath.

Across the room, Prince Rui sat on his jeweled throne with a distasteful look plastered on his face. He wrapped his hands around his wine goblet, and then with a crack, he crushed the cup, watching with satisfaction as the glass pieces fell with a tinkle to the cold floor. 

            "I should've never expected that incapable wench to fulfill her duty. Never mind, I have only lost a battle, not the war. There will still be more chances yet to finish off that miserable half- breed." Regaining his calm posture, Rui stood up with an elegant air, and got up from his throne chair. "Now…, to more important matters," he mused, and took a step toward an unaware Kagome.

            Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. His footstep made a soft sound against the smooth floor of the palace, and once he was but a foot away, Rui bent slightly over, and gently tapped Kagome on the back. Startled, she gave a little jump, and turned around to meet herself face to face with Rui. Instantly, Kagome self- consciously backed up, giving a safe distance between him and her.

            "Why do you move away so?" Rui asked in a mocking tone. Kagome felt herself becoming tense, and snapped back. " Don't flatter yourself! Didn't you see how Inu- Yasha finished off the girl you sent? I'm sure he's on his way to rescue me from this horrible place!" Rui just chuckled, amused by the remark.   

            "My dear, dear Kagome. You have deciphered it quite wrong. I am not keeping you imprisoned; rather, it is you who keep my heart captive."

This following comment had caused Kagome to grow even angrier, and she indignantly stood up, her cheeks flaming. "You think you're such a hotshot, don't you? For your information, I have no interest in you whatsoever. There's only one person I'd give my heart too, and it's In-….not you!" Kagome hastily refrained herself from speaking Inu- Yasha's name, and nonchalantly continued her sentence.

Rui smiled mysteriously, and brought himself upright so that he was facing straight at Kagome. "Oh, you don't, do you? Well, let me change your mind." Before Kagome had realized what had happened, Rui had pushed her arms behind her, and pressed her closer to him. Kagome felt her heart thumping, and saw his steel gray eyes staring directly at her. She squirmed uncomfortably under his glance, but his grip was too strong. His face leaned closer to hers, and his mouth started to close in on her lips. Kagome's eyes widened, and an expression of horror crossed her face. She couldn't let him do this to her, but her hands were currently bound by Rui's tight hold, leaving her defenseless. As his mouth touched hers, Kagome panicked, and did the only thing she could. She sank her teeth into his lip. 

Immediately, Rui loosened up, and he sprang back. His tongue went over his lips, and there was the salty yet sweet flavor of blood. Closing his eyes, Rui laughed, unaffected. "Well, I see you are still very much reluctant. Although I am not really harmed, I'm still very offended at your treatment." He paused, and a long silence swept across the room.

"You will need more discipline to soothe that temper of yours," Rui commented, while shaking his head. 

Kagome, who had recovered from the surprise of the move, was now very irritated and upset. "Who are you calling temperam-" Before she had finished her sentence, Kagome had heard Rui shout for the guards, and instantly two burly men appeared. Each carrying a spear in a hand, they grabbed hold of Kagome and covered her nose with sleeping gas. Kagome struggled to stay awake, but the lure of the smell drew her into deep slumber. Their load now unmoving, the guards easily carried Kagome off to their ordered destination.

Behind, watching them from the throne room, Rui smiled knowingly. 

"Kagome…I will make you the Queen of Roses, with or without your consent."

***

"So where do you think Kagome is again?" Inu- Yasha demanded. He sat cross- legged, arms hidden in the cloth of his kimono. Kaede reached over to place some more firewood in the fire before speaking again, with the attention of all those around her.

"Based on how that lass was connected to a single blossom of a rose, I am sure she is of the rose-people. I have heard many travelers declare that they are like youkai, but then in some ways they are not. It is told that they live in the Rose Dimension; different than the period we are in now. Tis not an easy task to get there, Inu- Yasha." Kaede said in a low voice.

Inu- Yasha gave a loud snort. "Don't underestimate me, Kaede- baba. I'm positive that I'll find and defeat that stupid prince. I'll pay him back for kidnapping Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku looked interested, and they smiled teasingly. "So…Inu-Yasha, does that mean you actually care about Kagome?"

Inu- Yasha suddenly felt nervous, and he looked away from Sango and Miroku's curious eyes and white hot gaze. "Well….maybe…" he said, trying to appear calm and unconcerned, but they knew better. Inu-Yasha lowered his head, and thought about the recent events that had taken place. Oh, gosh, he missed Kagome so. Thinking about her smile, her eyes, and even her "SIT"s made him long for her. He wanted so much to hug her and bathe in her scent. Inu- Yasha cursed himself for how mean he was to her all the times before. If only he hadn't given her that wretched rose… The room fell silent, and no one dared to speak. As everyone was memorized in their own thoughts, the cloth covering the entrance was ripped to shreds.

A familiar voice was heard. "Hey! Dog- turd! COME OUT and face me like man!" Inu- Yasha rolled his eyes, and muttered angrily under his breath. _Could there be a more inconvenient time for that idiot to appear?!?_

Inu-Yasha angrily pulled back the remaining part of the cloth, and there but to meet him was Kouga himself. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inu- Yasha exclaimed in a loud and fierce voice, his eyes glaring crossly at his rival.

Kouga just scoffed. "You know perfectly well what I mean! What have you done to Kagome? I couldn't catch her scent anywhere around the forest! So I knew you must've had something to do with it…" Inu- Yasha stopped still in his tracks, and his hands fell lifelessly down. His face paled and a pained expression appeared on his face. Kouga saw this instant change in Inu- Yasha, and he started to wonder if something really did happen to Kagome.

"Oi! Inu- Yasha! Kagome is here, right? You're just playing a trick on me, correct?" Kouga insisted, his voice high- pitched. Inu- Yasha didn't answer. Kouga grabbed Inu-Yasha's kimono, and shook him back and forth. "INU-YASHA! Answer me!" Inu-Yasha felt his temper rising, and he wrenched Kouga's hands off.

"Couldn't you just shut up for once? How am I supposed to know where Kagome is? She was kidnapped by some rose- person!!" 

Kouga's worst fears were confirmed. "Aren't you supposed to protect Kagome? I thought you were stronger than that, you moron!"

The comment hurt Inu- Yasha's ego greatly. He had despised himself for letting Kagome slip out of his protection, because he had done nothing to stop it. "Well, if you have to know, Kagome was kidnapped using some sort of magic, so there was nothing I could've done at the moment!!" He retorted back angrily, his cheeks flushed.

Kouga stood unmoving, processed this in his mind, then regained his liveliness again. "Then I'll go and kill that bastard, then rescue Kagome from his evil clutches!!" This was exactly what Inu- Yasha had just said a minute ago, just put in different words. Inu- Yasha felt stab of annoyance pass through him. 

"Kouga, you idiot! We don't need you coming along. 3 people are already a crowd!" _And besides_, he thought, _I don't need any more people knowing how Kagome got there in the first place…_

Surprised by Inu- Yasha's sudden stillness, Kouga glanced at him, and was surprised to see a sorrowful feature on his face. Although he himself was worried stiff about Kagome, he decided that he wouldn't interfere this time. Inu- Yasha looked awfully depressed, and it wasn't his business to butt in, although he would dearly love to "All right then, I'll leave this one up to you, but once Kagome's back, I'll beat you to dust!" After finishing his declaration, Kouga leaped away, and disappeared back into the forest in where he had first appeared.

Inu- Yasha stared blankly after him, his mouth wide opened. When had Kouga ever just run off? He pondered this thought in his mind, but then shook himself out of it. It really wasn't up to him what that idiot did. There were more important things to think about, like Kagome. He turned his gaze back to Kaede, and settled back into his sitting position. 

"So, old woman, what was that you said about the Rose Dimension?"

"Well, I am afraid it is nearly impossible to travel to that place. Thee must possess strong endurance and skill." Kaede said in a barely audible tone. Inu- Yasha gave a disgusted 'hmph', and spoke. "Are you taking us for fools? You must know that Miroku and Sango are strong enough. As for me, I am way capable of dealing with stuff like that!" 

Kaede nodded her head tentatively, then suddenly her eyes shone. "Wait! I think I might acquire a spell book that has a enchantment specialized for time travel!" She stretched her stiff arm, then stood up, with her hand gripping the wall for assistance. Finally, after her feet were steady, Kaede walked over to a corner of the small hut, and uncovered an old ancient book.

She absently flipped through the book, browsing here and there, before she stopped on a page. Placing her thumb to mark it, Kaede read the contents of it aloud to her audience. "The Rose Dimension is a mysterious and little-known place. Its inhabitants are rarely known to travel to any other time. However, if a foreigner were to be brought into that time zone, he or she would be permanently situated there after a stay of exactly 6 months. There is only one recognized way to reach the Rose Dimension; it is to gather three roses of the colors red, green, and yellow, and then wait for the day of the full moon to boil them together. Know that this method isn't guaranteed to succeed, and many risks of being trapped in oblivion is possible." 

Inu- Yasha lowered his head in deep thought. "Full- moon, eh?" he mumbled to himself. 

"It would be dangerous to accomplish this task while as a human, Inu- Yasha. You would not have your demonic powers, and your stamina would not be very dur-"

"Cut it! I can take care of myself. Aren't Miroku and Sango humans too? Plus, we have to hurry up and rescue Kagome, I mean, she's already been there for three days!" Inu- Yasha shouted impatiently, while pacing the room.

Miroku and Sango nodded seriously, and they went to get their belongings organized for the perilous journey ahead. As Inu- Yasha walked out after them, Kaede opened her mouth, as if she had something to say. Thinking about it, she decided against it, but a knowing smile crossed her face.

She slowly walked out, and took small strides toward the meadow, where various flowers grew. Kikyo had started planting roses there many years ago, and Kaede knew she would find the blossoms she needed there. 

The aroma of the flowers and the fresh cool air brought back memories from long ago. When Kikyo and Inu- Yasha had sat close together, exchanging conversations.

_Inu- Yasha_, Kaede thought. _It is good that you have finally gotten over my elder sister._

Kaede's mouth crinkled into a contented smile, and she resumed to completing her task.

***

Inu- Yasha's Lesson: Kouga loves to appear at the worst times.

***

Well, I finally got this chapter up!!! Wohoo! PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE review!!! I know I'm being annoying, ^_^; , but I'm just a pathetic little writer, so humor me!!!!


	6. Tunnel of Darkness

I think everyone will be happy to know that this chapter is WAY longer than the previous ones. Sorry for taking so long, I really messed up on the last chapter… It's the new moon not full moon!!! Gomen and thank you E.L.E.G.A.N.T!!!!!! 

STORY: BED OF THORNS                      CHAPTER: 6

            The petals of the roses shimmered in the sizzling pot until all the colors merged into an unpleasant shade of murky tan. Repulsive odors expelled from the concoction encircled endlessly in the air around them.

            Sango and Miroku tried to hold their breaths, but only succeeded in turning various tones of green. Shippo was not as determined as they were, and before long, he scampered outside to heave up his morning dish. Kaede seemed to be unaffected, and she continued to stir the mixture scrupulously, making sure every last drop of it had been thoroughly mixed.

            Inu- Yasha sat in the corner, Tetsusagia in one hand, and his face towards the wall. Whether it was because of the smell of the brew or because of deep thought, the others could not identify exactly, for his face was hidden in the shadows of the room.

            He could feel his youkai supremacy slipping away as the moon set, distant and faraway, and in a complete circle. He gazed at it, taking in its alluring light, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. Inch by inch, the moon edged to a hidden corner of the indigo sky, and with it, Inu- Yasha felt his sharp claws dull, and his white hair deepen into a dark black. 

I wonder if Kagome's looking at the new moon too… 

A low sigh escaped from his lips. Silence reined the room, and even Shippo had a melancholy look on his face. Kaede stretched her stiff limbs, and straightened them as she slowly helped herself up.

"Tis ready." She said simply, glancing behind her back at Inu- Yasha. She calmly gestured a hand towards the stew.

            It brought Inu- Yasha out of his dream state. His eyes instantly bulged as he took in the foul odor and color of the stew. "You mean we have to eat that?" Sango and Miroku nodded in unison, while Kaede raised an eyebrow.

            "Ye wants to rescue Kagome, correct?"

Inu- Yasha's disgusted expression faded into one of determination. His head lowered, causing his hair to cover his eyes. _That's right. I have to do anything in power to accomplish my task…to find Kagome.  _

            He took a deep breath and his head snapped up. Without a word, he marched loudly towards Kaede, and then roughly dumped some of the pot's contents into a crude wooden bowl. As his companions watched in fascination, Inu- Yasha poured the assortment into his open mouth and swallow, looking as though he was about to breathe his last. He cringed, as finally his taste buds dispersed the last of the flavor.

            "It's okay, I guess," He spoke out with great difficulty, his voice low and flat.

Miroku and Sango stared at him, their faces wearing skeptical expressions. Although both unconvinced, they too picked up a bowl of their own, and transferred some of the stew into the bowl. Both grimacing, they gulped the herb mixture down.

            Immediately, as the last drop disappeared from their lips, the space behind them began to rapidly pull all surrounding air together, churning and swirling until before, where there was a bundle of sticks, there now was a huge mass of dark empty space, forming an abyss of some sort. Strong winds originating from that hole began to pull, and sucked in all objects within range.

            Miroku was barely a safe distance away. "It's similar to the Air Rip in my hand, although this is slightly larger." He exclaimed, his hand tightly gripping a securely fastened wooden board. Nearby, crouched by the entrance, was Sango, her boomerang firmly wedged in the ground, and Kiara safe in her arms.

            Inu- Yasha growled impatiently. "Well come on! We haven't got all day!" Inu- Yasha shouted with an air of annoyance, and he boldly stepped a foot into the void, and was instantly overcome by the forceful current. 

            Miroku sighed, and tried to grin, and only succeeded in making his mouth look lopsided. "Here goes nothing." He hesitated for a brief second before his foot crossed the safety boundary. Then he too, was sucked into the powerful void. 

            Carrying Kiara, the last of the three waved half- heartedly at Kaede and Shippo. Then, instead of being pulled into the wind tunnel by force, she willingly leaped into the hole, and in an instant, she was gone.

            Shippo ran up to the border ine; not close enough to be pulled in by the winds, but close enough to feel his hair blowing towards the center of the hole.

"I wish I could've gone."

A hand patted his shoulder, and he lifted his head to see Kaede smiling down at him warmly.

            "There remains a small portion of the brew left inside," she offered, her eyes twinkling.

            Shippo laughed weakly, and feebly shook his head. "It's okay. I think I can do with out."

***

            The scenery had changed all too quickly. One moment he was in a warm, cozy hut; the next in a blanket of darkness. His eyes strained to see his surroundings, but it was as if he had gone blind. All he could make out was black, black, and more black. Inu- Yasha whirled around, as if to catch even the smallest glimmer of light, but none appeared to aid his eyes.

            Inu- Yasha felt himself get frustrated, and he groped around frantically, any solid object would be comforting. His fingernails scraped at the blackness maliciously, and just as he was about to give up the last of his hopes, his fingers brushed against the softness of cloth, and his human nose barely made out two familiar scents.

            "Inu- Yasha! Was that intended?" 

Inu- Yasha's ears pricked up. So, he wasn't the only one, here, in the midst of solitude. He felt a prick of his hope return back to him, and crawled down on all fours, his nose eagerly sniffing the ground (or at least it appeared to be the ground). Then he remembered he was still a mortal…

            "Miroku? Is that you? Where are you and Sango?" Inu- Yasha called out loudly, uncaring how noisy he was, now that he knew his companions were in the same complicated situation as he was in.

            There was no answer. Inu- Yasha's heart began to thump. Had his mind and nose deceived him? Was he starting to go insane? He was about to mouth a silent, frustrated scream in the depths of the abyss when a small click was heard, and Inu- Yasha was suddenly aware of a bright intense yellow light staring at him eye- to- eye. 

             "WAGHHH!!" In a flash, he scrambled blindly backwards, tripping clumsily over his kimono, and resulted in falling flat on his face.

            When his eyes regained their sight, he saw Miroku smiling nervously at him while Sango was staring at Miroku with uncontainable frustration.

            "Miroku, what in the seven hells was that for!?!" He snarled irritably, his courage flowing back to him. He struggled to recapture his gruff and bored composure, and casually stood up. Unfortunately, a small flush snaked its way onto his cheeks. He, Inu- Yasha had been afraid of a mere object.

            Miroku took note of the reddish tone on Inu- Yasha's face, but only grinned. The light penetrating from the device was greatly aiding their vision greatly.

            "Miroku? Didn't you hear my question? And where did that…that…thing come from?" 

            "Well," Miroku looked pleadingly at Sango for assistance, but she only gave him a dirty glance. Obviously, he still wasn't forgiven for the *accidental* feel during the first few moments in the darkness.

            "You see, one night, about the time I first joined you, Kagome and Shippo, we were sleeping peacefully in a forest when I was awoken by some rustling in the bushes. Fearing for Kagome's safety, I left the safety of my rest to-"

            "No doubt you were about to do something perverted!" Inu- Yasha muttered moodily, interrupting Miroku's sentence.

            Miroku glanced to the right of him, and saw Sango's hand tightly clench on her boomerang, and he felt his knees weaken. Nevertheless, he had to continue.

            "Anyways, while walking towards her sleeping figure, I caught notice of some peculiar object sticking out of her bag. After examining it closely, I decided it looked too dangerous for a girl like Kagome to keep. So I carefully removed it, and it has been in my safe keeping ever since." He finished grandly, his face wearing a proud expression.

"Ha! I bet you were going to pawn it, only you forgot about it!"

Sango, who had been rather quiet all this time, finally spoke up.

"Um…does anyone have an idea to as where we're heading?" Inu- Yasha and Miroku paused from their oh- so- friendly conversation to stare at her blankly.

            Where were they going? Inu- Yasha silently questioned himself. Here they were, absently moving in some unknown direction. He himself hadn't even been aware of his feet moving.

            The three were quiet, each pondering to him or herself. Only the soft thuds of their footsteps were heard in the wide vast space. But wait a minute, Inu- Yasha thought, if there was an echo, the place had to end somewhere.

            If he had been in his youkai form, this would've been a piece of cake. Inu- Yasha rubbed his cheeks in utter frustration. 

            Tap. Tmp. Tip. Tap. Tmp. Tip.

The three pairs of feet corresponded together, sounding much like a chorus. Inu- Yasha suddenly shivered, and a tingling feeling ran down his spine. When had it gotten so cold? He felt a numbing feeling in his feet and fingers, and had a strong urge to wrap his arms around his shoulders and bask in its warmth.

            His eyes seem to blur, and the prospect of being lured into undisturbed slumber seemed oddly tempting. His eyelids sagged, then struggled to open again. It was clearly a losing battle. He was doomed to be in this desolate wonderland. Just as he was inches away from submitting to the numbing, freezing cold, his inner conscience spoke up.

            _What about Kagome?  _

Inu- Yahsa's mind perked up, and his golden eyes flickered with new spirit. _Kagome! I have to rescue her! Yet, if I don't get out of this place soon, I'll freeze to death!"_

            His head moved sideways to glance at his companions. They too, seemed to have the same problem. Overcome by the impenetrable zero- degree temperature, Sango and Miroku looked close to toppling over, while Kiara, who was nestled in Sango's arms, looked lifeless, and her eyes gave off a glassy stare.

            _If I don't come up with something, those two will lose conscious! _His thawing mind frantically tried to think of something. _Miroku and Sango… That's it! _In all Kagome's gossiping, hadn't she hinted that something was going on between those two? Well, maybe she had announced it, but he hadn't really bothered paying close attention to her babbling at the time. Those matters bored him. 

He also highly doubted that Miroku and Sango had a relationship other than a grope- and- slap one, but it was worth a try. Still, how was he supposed to use that piece of information to save them from the complicated situation they were trapped in?

Inu- Yasha ran this thought through his mind several times, and just as it started to seem redundant, a devilish smile suddenly danced on his lips. This clearly indicated that some sort of plan had hatched in Inu- Yasha's mind.

"Oi! Miroku!"

A half- asleep Miroku lifted his head and looked dully at Inu- Yasha.

            "Yes?"

            "So how did it go between you and Sango last night?" It was as Inu- Yasha planned.

            Miroku's drowsy eyes blinked furiously before he fully digested Inu- Yasha's little comment. In an instant, he was right back to normal, but his eyes were somewhere between confusion and curiosity.

            "Last night?" Miroku struggled to remember what supposedly had happened the night before, and failed to regain any memory of it at all.

            Miroku's mouth seemed to want to burst out with a multitude of questions, but instead, his head jerked toward Sango, his aura radiating with inquisitiveness.

"Sango," he said in a slightly quivery voice, "Do you…ah...know what happened between us last night?"

            It was amazing how one little sentence could produce such a large effect in such a small period of time. Sango's face transformed into a shade of bland white, yet on her cheeks was a newly formed blush. Her ears, before a nice peachy color, had deepened into the color tomatoes turn when they're ready to be picked.

            "I…what?" Her eyes moved back and forth, focusing on the surrounding dark while her confused mind sorted things out. Had she done something inappropriate with…Miroku the night before?  But if so, why couldn't she recall a thing? Her forehead crinkled, and she squinted her eyes, as if that would make her remember.

            "Sango? So did we?" Miroku didn't even try to conceal the eagerness in his voice.

***THUMP*** On top of Miroku's head a bump was starting to swell to the size of a tennis ball.

"If I did anything indecent, you probably had something to do with it! I bet you got me drunk! Is that it?" Sango jabbed an accusing finger at Miroku. 

"Why Sango! I'm simply shock-"

"Save it! Did you or DIDN'T you?"

Inu- Yasha watched as this unfolding entanglement took place right before his eyes. It was funny how the two were fighting when in reality this "affair" had not even existed. His friends were SO easy to manipulate. Inu- Yasha could barely suppress a laugh that was threatening to escape. His face turned bright red from the pressure. Eventually, however, it became too exhausting.

            "BWA HA HA HA!" The sound instantly escaped as soon as all resistance disappeared, and Inu- Yasha's burning ribs felt like they were about to split open from laughter. He did not notice a long pause from Miroku and Sango. They turned their heads stiffly, and fixed their eyes on him. Sango's hand stroked her Hiraikotsu with a strange calmness, while Miroku seemed to be gripping his staff more tightly than usual.

"INU- YASHA! How dare you!"

Inu- Yasha stopped shaking with amusement long enough to see his two very very angry friends towering over him, their weapons raised in a murderous position.

Heh. My plan worked. Now to lure them in! 

"Catch me if you can!" He yelled, and started running while he taunted them. Sango and Miroku each felt a few degrees angrier, and fumed. How dare Inu- Yasha question their capability of following! They almost immediately raced after him.

            "Inu- Yasha! How dare you take advantage of my fantasies and turn them into lies!"

            Sango turned toward Miroku in disbelief, though her pace did not slow down any. 

"That sick notion that Inu- Yasha made up was in your fantasies?!!" She shrieked in a voice filled with so much incredulous and frustration that it was almost inaudible.

            The comment from Miroku fueled her anger more, and Sango's pace quickened. Miroku ran alongside her, though his reasons of anger were not the same as hers. The previous silence and numbness was forgotten. Inu- Yasha kept smirking and laughing at the same time, still way ahead of his two furious friends.

            Suddenly, he noticed a small circle of light not far off. It seemed to grow in size and expand with each step he took. Inu- Yasha's eyes widened in amazement.

            "Hey, you two!" he turned and yelled excitedly at Miroku and Sango. "It's the opening!"

            Miroku's mouth fell open in surprise, and Sango let out a small gasp. She had never thought they would ever escape from the dark prison in which they were captive. Both forgot to be angry at Inu- Yasha, and instead, ran excitedly until they were right beside him. 

            The circle of light seemed to move closer and closer until one step, and the environment changed again. It transformed from pitch black space to a bright and lively open air market. As soon as the last of the three was completely situated outside the tunnel, the black hole vanished, as abruptly as when it had first appeared in the hut. Miroku clicked a small button on the lighting device, and the light melted away.

            "I got to ask Kagome about this mechanism next time," he muttered to himself.

            Inu- Yasha's eyes almost went blind from seeing so much bright intense colors after staring at black for so long. His eyes caught reds, magentas, bright yellows, creamy lavenders, as well as a variety of different tones. It was breathtaking. Suprisingly, the colors came from bunches of flowers surrounding them. Around the market that the three were in, were customers purchasing, and merchants selling. Oddly, most of the products sold were flowers- and not just any kind of blossom- they were roses.

            Inu- Yasha had never seen so many hues of roses in his life. Sure, he had seen lavender ones, but never sky- blue roses. This place was definitely the Rose Dimension for sure, which meant…Kagome was here somewhere.

            Miroku and Sango looked around in awe too; so many roses had never surrounded them either. Inu- Yasha pricked up his ears to try to catch some pieces of information as to where Kagome might be.  Hopefully, the local people spoke the same language.

The two women settled next to him seemed engrossed in their gossip, and did not notice Inu- Yasha staring at them with his full concentration.

"Sasaki, did you here?"

"Hear what? Tamura, stop being such an old fuss, and tell me!"

"Well, it seems the prince is looking for able servants for his intended."

"Intended? Oh! You mean that girl he captured from that other dimension!"

"I wonder why he had to choose a girl like that. She is said to be rather temperamental. I believe the young girls here are much more obedient and composed."

"That girl- I keep forgetting her name. What was it again?"

"I believe it's Kagome. I wonder what the prince sees in her." 

Inu- Yasha looked up. Kagome! That woman had just spoken her name. There was no doubt about it. That bastard of a prince had Kagome in his grasp. Still, there was now a glimmer of hope. A light giddy feeling developed in Inu- Yasha's stomach, and he couldn't help smiling- even if Miroku had just began flirting with one of the girls at a flower stand.

            "Sango! Miroku!" He turned his face to them, and beckoned to the two energetically. "I know where Kagome is!"

he saw the expressions on their faces transform into joyful smiles, and they walked towards him, all three of them satisfied at the new lead. 

            As their feet started on the path to the castle, Inu- Yasha glanced up at the blue afternoon sky, and gazed at it peacefully. The clouds above seemed to shift and move together to form a shape. The shape seemed to melt into a face. A face with beautiful auburn eyes and raven hair. Inu- Yasha smiled wistfully, and trudged on.

***

Inu- Yasha's Lesson: No matter the time, place, or DIMENSION, Miroku always manages to find a girl to flirt with.

***

A/N: I don't think I can fit Sesshoumaru into the story…gomen. I do really like him and all, but he doesn't really fit into the plot really well. And for Sango's boomerang, I wasn't sure about the spelling, so I did the best I could. If it's wrong, please tell me the correct way. Arigato!  Also, for Kaede's speaking, I'm not really good at old English…

Next chapter is where Kagome and Inu- Yasha meet! REVIEW TO FIND OUT!!!! ( when I update that is)


	7. Embrace in the Cold

Hi again!!! Sorry for confusing anyone in chapter six. The reason Sango and Miroku couldn't remember anything, is because Inu- Yasha made the whole thing up, just to make them start running. If they hadn't started chasing after Inu- Yasha angrily, they'd have most likely freeze to death. So, in other words, "the night before" was just a product of Inu- Yasha's imagination! 

            I'm trying to use proper surname forms, so please, if I make a mistake, I apologize.

Disclaimer: Inu- Yasha is cute, waffy, and is Rumiko Takahashi's!!!! (I think that rhymes) 

STORY: BED OF THORNS                                                   CHAPTER: 7 

            Two tiring days later, the glass castle loomed threateningly overhead, and tall evergreens surrounded its sides, like soldiers gathered by their commander. The breezy wind blew against their faces, and the trees' limbs wavered slightly. The appearance of the palace looked intimidating, and the glass veneer only reflected the shadows of trees placed around it.

            "Well, here we are. You two ready?" It was a rhetorical question. Of course they weren't ready. Neither of them was. But, all of them were determined to rescue Kagome at all odds- especially he himself.

            Inu- Yasha slowly strode up the marble and stone pathway with barely any sound. Miroku and Sango followed silently after him, until they were alongside Inu- Yasha, who had been stopped by a burly guard stationed around the castle's north wing.

            "What business do you have here?" The voice was low, with an oily texture.

Inu- Yasha suddenly felt extremely tempted to punch the life out of the snobbish man, but Sango nudged him hard in the ribs.

            "We are here to answer to the request of servants for the Lady Kagome." 

The man narrowed his eyes to scan the three of them thoroughly, trying to find something misshapen that might disqualify them from being interviewed.  When his examination was over, the man's mouth curled into an arrogant sneer.

"Actually, we're not really in need of servants at this moment. We have more of those good- for- nothings than we are able to feed. However," here the man stopped to pause, "we are in search of a strong bodyguard for the lord's fiancée." His eyes fell briefly at the Tesusagia slung at Inu- Yasha's side, before returning back to Inu- Yasha's face. 

            The guard jerked a hand toward Inu- Yasha. "You look decent enough for a bodyguard. I believe you might be suited for this job."

            He made no mention or beckoning towards the two people behind Inu- Yasha. Miroku angrily stepped forward, his hand clenched together angrily. "What about the girl and I?"

            The guard's bushy eyebrows rose, and his mouth parted into a hearty laugh.

"If you two must come along, I'm sure I can manage to get you situated as backup dishwashers." A snigger followed the remark, accompanied by a snort.

            Inu- Yasha could detect the murderous intentions in the air, concentrated intensely on the man in front of him. Clearing his throat loudly, Inu- Yasha directed his firm stare onto the guard. "I need some time to speak it over with my companions." He whirled around, and ushered Miroku and Sango to an isolated corner of the courtyard, several feet away from the presence of the guard. Once they were out of earshot, Sango immediately began voicing her opinions.

"I am NOT going to be a dishwasher, nevertheless a backup one! NEVER!" Her face was red with fury.

"And neither will I! I am not going to perform any degrading tasks!" Miroku added through clenched teeth.

Inu- Yasha groaned mentally to himself, and carefully massaged his sore temples. This was not going to be easy. Suddenly, another of his bright ideas popped into his mind, and he snickered, attracting Sango and Miroku's attention.

"What ails you, Inu- Yasha?"

Inu- Yasha's back slump, and he sighed in a manner of despair.

"I was only pitying the beautiful servant girls in the kitchen…I heard rumors that they long for male companionship in washing the dishes…"

            As if on cue, the furious look on Miroku's face was instantly replaced by curiosity.

"You said…they were beautiful servant girls?" He emphasized slightly on the "beautiful". Miroku did not catch Inu- Yasha's hidden smirk. 

_Ha! I can't believe he fell for another one of my tricks! That's TWO times in a week!_

            Outside, though, Inu- Yasha's outer expression attained its depressed manner. 

"Yes, I reserve my deepest sympathy for those girls. Do you think I should take the dishwashing job instead of the body guar-,"

            "NO! I mean, no, Inu- Yasha, I believe you would be better off locating Kagome." Miroku could hardly contain his excitement. "As for those _beautiful_, lonely lasses in the kitchen, I shall console them in the place of you."

            A small finger tapped Miroku hard on the back, causing him to wince. He turned to see Sango with her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"And I'll come with you, Miroku, to see that you don't try anything."

            Inu- Yasha grinned knowingly to himself, and the three of them made their way back to the guard, who was currently strumming his fingers acidly against the wall he was leaning on. Then man nodded his head as if to admit their return, and he straightened back to a standing position. 

"This way then,"

Then man signaled impatiently at them to quicken their pace, before he muttered some words low under his breath. Suddenly, there was a high screech, and the towering gates began to slowly separate, steadily swinging back until the four of them were greeted by a long trail leading to the castle entrance. 

            The guard then casually stepped onto the pathway, and mumbled for the three companions to follow close behind. Inu- Yasha, Miroku, and Sango obligingly stumbled after him, their footsteps keeping in sync. On the inner path leading to the palace entry, the guard only paused a few times to whisper to sentries stationed on each side of the lane.

            When they finally saw the tall immense doors of the castle, the guard who was leading them halted, and turned his gaze onto his followers.

"You with the white hair, follow me. As for the other two, once we get in, you two talk to the man on the left, understand? That man will lead you to the kitchen where you will begin your chores."

            Sango and Miroku grimaced at being treated in a demeaning manner, but Miroku didn't look too livid, seeing as soon he was going to meet the _beauties_ of the kitchen.

***

            The inside of the castle seemed as uninviting as its outer exterior. Everything was delicately furnished with clear glass, and everywhere Inu- Yasha looked, his reflection gazed boldly back at him.

"Well, this is it." Miroku and Sango looked at Inu- Yasha while Kiara sat on the cold floor, licking her paws clean.

            "I guess so. See you two soon then," he heard himself reply in a calm voice that hid all traces of his anxiety and excitement. His friends nodded their heads, and walked away to the man who was waiting to direct them to their new jobs. Inu- Yasha tore his gaze away from them, and returned his glance back to the guard who had led him and his friends there. 

            The man made a motion to him to stay, before abruptly turning around the corner, and disappearing out of sight. Inu- Yasha tried to follow him with his eyes, but the man had told him to stay, and he could not see beyond the bend of the wall. Inu- Yasha gave up trying to see any further, and returned to thinking. 

            Now that he was in the residence of his enemy, he needed some type of disguise from being found out. The prince probably knew about him; otherwise, why would he have sent that rose girl? 

He would need a disguise, not so much that Kagome would not recognize him when he came to save her, but enough so that people who weren't familiar with him could not match with Inu- Yasha, the hanyou. 

Footsteps behind him were heard, indicating that the guard was back from his little trip. Inu- Yasha focused his gaze back at him, and saw that the man had brought something back with him. It was a neatly folded blue hilatare and hakama, the official samurai dress. Along with that was a helmet constructed of lacquered metal. Inu- Yasha looked quizzically at the guard as he slowly took the armor and clothing.

"Why do I need to change into those robes? I don't see you guards wearing them."

The look on the man's face darkened, and he took on a haughty tone. "As the fiancée's bodyguard, you will wear that piece of clothing, signaling loyalty to our prince. It would not do to have our to- be- princess's protector wearing ragged and dowdy clothes."

Inu- Yasha felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and anger. How dare that weakling poke fun at his clothing! He would like nothing better than to rip the man's head from his body. If it weren't for Kagome, he'd NEVER wear those robes, mainly because it meant allegiance to that damn prince. The only possible good thing that could come from wearing it was that it might hide his true identity.

 All these thoughts were kept inside his head, and Inu- Yasha masked his true feelings with a grim smile.

"I'll be ready as soon as I finish changing."

***

Kagome heatedly sat cross- legged in her spacious chamber. Her eyes were filled with anger and anguish, and her hands tightly clutched her feathery pillow, aching to throw it into a certain lord's face.

She was like a bird, captive in a cage; only her cage was more luxurious and contained a soothing futon, accompanied by quite a few silky pillows. The floor was coated with tatami, making her feel well at home. However, the glass finish on the wall gave the room an icy chilly feeling, negating all effects of the comfortable furniture. Still, the well-furnished room only fueled her angry feelings, and Kagome slammed the pillow onto the futon, causing a fair amount of feathers to float in the air.

Who did Rui think he was? She wasn't going to be persuaded by all his wealth. She cared for none of it; all she wanted was to lay her cheek against the soft silk of her kimono, fall asleep, and awaken to find that it was all a dream. She had already tried this method several times, but she always woke up staring at the glassy ceiling of her room.

Escape was out of the question. Guards were stationed around every corner of the castle, and often lurked in the dark shadows of the halls. To make matters worse, she had just gotten word that she was to be assigned a male bodyguard, who was supposed to give her even more "protection". Most likely he was hired to keep her from running off.

On the other hand, maybe she could persuade the guy to help her escape. Kagome brightened considerably at the thought. He could turn out to be someone who understood her longing for her home and friends…and Inu- Yasha.  However, if he turned out to be a suspicious man who took his job seriously, she was doomed.

_Oh well_, Kagome thought. _It's worth a try to be nice. I mean if he's my bodyguard, he's probably going to be with me for a long long time._ Her spirits somehow dampened again, and her effort to convince herself that everything would be okay was taken in with skepticism. 

The screen to her chamber made a small squeak, the sound it usually made when it was slid open. Kagome shifted her sitting position on the futon so that her back was facing the people entering her room.

"Kagome-sama? We have come with your new bodyguard." 

Kagome made no movement to reply or to even look at them. She heard the messenger tense up, and a period of uncomfortable silence followed.

            "Well, since your lady has no comment, I shall leave you and your new guard to introduce yourself," the man quickly finished his sentence, and hastily scurried away, happy to be out of the uncomfortable atmosphere inside the room, and left his companion alone with Kagome.

            Kagome heard the soft ragged breathing of the remaining personnel- the man who was to be her safeguard, but she still made no motion to talk of look at him face to face. Finally, she acknowledged him, her face still staring at the wall.

"So, I see you are my new bodyguard," she began in a soft voice.

Inu- Yasha felt his heart quicken, and he felt a shiver of joy run through him. That voice could only belong to one person- Kagome. How he had wanted to hear her speak. It took all his strength from running to her, and enveloping her in his arms. He wanted to bury his nose in her silky hair, drowning in her alluring scent, to convince himself it wasn't a dream.

"Kagome," he said, his voice quivering.

Kagome's heart did a sudden flip-flop, and her strong grip on the pillows loosened. That voice…it was so familiar…low with a degree of roughness, it sounded so much like Inu- Yasha. Her arms trembling, she hesitantly turned and lifted her head so that she met his gaze squarely.

Kagome felt her knees buckle, and she felt a lump form in her throat. When her eyes had first peered up at him, she could barely recognize him under all those layers of clothing. It _was_ Inu- Yasha. There was no mistaken of the same soft glossy hair, and the same bright golden orbs.

She hesitantly opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could escape, she felt two strong arms encircle her thin waist, and Inu- Yasha's cheek resting tenderly against her forehead.

"Kagome," his voice had a shaky edge to it, and did not seem to contain any trace of his usual gruffness. "I missed you…"

Kagome's cheeks blushed at his warmth, but then widened into a small smile. Inu- Yasha had come- she just knew he would. Kagome snuggled closer, and buried her head against his shoulder. They stood there, pressed together in a warm embrace, their breaths softly mingling with each other, for neither of them wanted to shatter this perfect moment. 

Behind them, the shoji screen made a sudden creaking noise as it made an unsuccessful attempt to slide open. Startled, Kagome nearly leaped back in shock, and ended up bumping her head against Inu- Yasha's nose.

"Kagome?"

It was Rui. 

***

Inu- Yasha's Lesson: Based on current evidence, Sango and Miroku _do_ have a relationship!

***

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! Okay, so it's an evil cliffhanger. To find out what happens in the next chapter, R & R!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA!!!! (too much food can really screw up my mind… v_v;;;)


End file.
